Matters of the Heart
by KrazyKeke
Summary: For years, I was their toy, a plaything to be used by them and others. Beaten, humiliated, and finally broken, until I felt as if I couldn't function on my own. I ran until my best friend found me, and yrs later, I met you, and I am healed by your touch..
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry Seguchi, younger half brother of Tohma Seguchi, at age 25, is now a worldwide known and well liked author under the penname 'Harry Potter', but over 10 years ago, his brother abandoned him to their only last living family members, the Dursley's, and during that time, until he was 17, did he live in their house and abide their rules, but one day he got sick of it and ran away, unaware that he was labeled as missing, and likely, dead. While on his vacation with a few colleagues from work in Japan, they visit a popular bar/nightclub, called Zepp Tokyo, and from there, things get more than a little crazy…

Pairings: Harry/K. Yuki/Shuichi. (At the beginning) Ron/Harry. Ron/Hiro. Neville/Ryuichi.

Prologue: A waist length, long raven haired beauty with dazzling, mesmerizing gem-like green eyes and pale skin in adorable baggy jeans and sweatshirt danced, or rather, gyrated his hips in tune with the R&B CD he had playing—one of his favorite songs, Bed, by J. Holiday—bobbing his head, he mouthed the lyrics of the, in his opinion, sexy and sweet song.

_Put you to bed, bed, bed_

_Put you to bed, bed, bed_

_Girl, change into that Victoria Secret thing that I like_

_Alright, okay, tonight you're having me your way_

_Perfume, spray it there, put our love in the air_

_Now put me next to you, 'bout to raise the temp in the room_

He slid across the wooden floor with his clean white socks, his eyes now soft and slumberous, coaxing an invisible partner forward.

_First rub my back like you do_

_Uh huh right there, uh huh, uh_

_Touch me like you care_

He ran his hands over his lean, lightly muscled body, imagining strong, but gentle hands carefully touching him, making his every nerve coming to vivid life, his loins tightened.

_Now stop and let me repay you_

_For the week you been through_

_Workin' that 9 to 5 and staying cute like you do_

_Oh oh oh _

"He's gonna have an orgasm all by himself if we don't turn this song off." An amused male voice remarked, breaking through the dancing man's haze, the man stopped dancing immediately, his face turned bright red as he slowly turned around to see a tall, messy red haired, freckled, handsome man in worn blue jeans and a white button up shirt, behind him were 2 equally amused women—a brunette and blonde, the blonde had dreamy, pale blue eyes and fair skin, the brunette had chocolate brown eyes and slight tan—and another man besides the red head—had kind, gentle brown eyes, neatly cut brown hair and a lean face—all of them were watching him.

"W…WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING WHEN YOU CAME IN?!" the man shouted, thoroughly embarrassed.

(15 mins later)

"Honestly, Harry, there's no need to be so ashamed, we've been working together for close to nine years, and although you're a very private man, we couldn't help but notice that you didn't have a nice girl to settle down with, or hot man." The brunette woman tsked as Harry, the man who'd been dancing, set a steaming cup of Earl Gray tea on the table in front of her. "You can't be asexual with a face like that…" she added as she took a careful sip of the tea.

"H-Hermione!" Harry squeaked, blushing again, he gave the male brunette a hot cup of cider.

"All Hermione is saying is that you're beautiful, Harry, and that both opposite sexes want you, and they wont back off unless you have a chick or guy on your arm." The male brunette said soothingly.

"Neville, not you too, I…I just don't think I'd be compatible enough for anyone for long, they'd get tired of me really fast." Harry murmured shyly.

"With a personality like yours, I think that's impossible, Harry, you're so mysterious, naturally people want to get closer to you." the dreamy blonde commented as she accepted her black tea from Harry.

'If anyone knew the truth about me, the real truth, that I'm spoiled goods, they wouldn't like me so much, mysterious or not.' Harry thought, eyes glazing with tears. "C-Can we just drop it?"

The red head, who was closest to Harry, noticed his tears with wise eyes. "Guys, back off. If Harry doesn't want to date, shut up and deal with it like adults, for Merlin's sake." He said bluntly, drawing the attention off Harry and onto himself.

"Ron, you bloody arse, we weren't intentionally gaining up on him, we were just naturally concerned, he's so sweet and innocent, he deserves to be loved too." Hermione snapped back.

"Whatever, your voice is annoying, shut up, 'Mione." Ron sighed. "Anyway, its time for you guys to go, let's do this again some time, Harry and I have some stuff to discuss." He added cheerfully as he began shoving the three adults to the door. "Lovely evening, goodnight."

"Ron, don't you dare close this…" SLAM!

'Bitch.' Ron thought darkly. "Harry, are you okay?" Ron asked as he ventured into the kitchen, Harry had his back to him, pretending to sniff the milk and judge if it were spoiled or not. "We bought that yesterday." He pointed out with amusement when Harry blushed. Ron gently wrapped his arms around his waist, sighing in relief internally when Harry allowed it. "It's just Hermione, Harry, she's pushy, bossy and thinks she's always right, the little know it all." he faked a growl and Harry laughed softly. "She's not always right, not about me, and definitely not about you, so don't be sad, okay?"

"Okay, Ron…" Harry whispered, touched that Ron, a man of very few words, was taking the time to take care of and baby him, but then again, Ron had been doing that for eight years. Ron had found him, basically dying of starvation, on the streets right next to this very house, and recognizing his situation from something that happened to his sister, he didn't ask questions and simply invited him in for a meal, afterwards, he never left. "What do you want for dinner, soup or chicken wings with mashed potatoes and gravy?" he asked, quizzical.

"I don't want no soup, that's for sure." Ron answered with a grin and kissed Harry chastely on the lips, Harry returned it.

Chapter One—Vacation: "Vacation? Um, no disrespect Hermione, but do you think it's alright to just take a vacation when you still haven't finished your promised sequel to your fans?" Harry asked dubiously while he and Ron were already typing their promised manuscripts for their next best selling books.

"Oh, whatever, Harry. The fans will live for a couple months if I don't finish my book on the _exact_ date." Hermione brushed him off. "Besides, I want to go to Japan and catch a glimpse of that new band, Bad Luck. The singer looks just like _**Ryuichi Sakuma**_." She stated, practically trembling in excitement, no one noticed Neville, quiet, easily dismissed or forgotten Neville, tensed slightly at the name except Harry and Ron.

"Japan and the USA is lame, we could have a vacation right here in England, and besides, I agree with Harry on this, Hermione, we should really be focused on writing our novels. I certainly don't want to be forgotten in this era." Neville spoke up suavely, nonchalant.

Hermione blinked at his out of characterness, her eyes suddenly hungry. "Depends on the vacation spot, Japan is rumored to be beautiful, I want to see it, if only just once, Neville, you guys. Don't be so serious all the time." No one missed the fact that she was suddenly, poorly, trying to seduce Neville.

"On second thought, a vacation sounds nice. I think it's high time to get far, FAR away from England and its sluts called fangirls." Neville remarked, slyly eyeing Hermione who was running her hands through her hair, trying to look as appealing as possible. 'What a slut…'

"I suppose it'd be ok to relax for awhile, hit a few clubs, get drunk, meet a foreign guy, or girl, fall in love…" Luna sighed dreamily. "How romantic!"

"Your head is in the clouds." Hermione remarked snidely, Luna flipped her off.

"Well, I suppose we can have a vacation. I just won't visit any clubs and refuse to party or drink." Harry mused, reluctant.

"That's lame." Hermione said in a sing song voice. "Partying, drinking, dating, fucking, its all part of the vacation experience. The best part is when some married or guy you're screwing is in love with you, but then you have to leave, breaking their hearts forever. Its loads of fun."

"Its childish and its mean!" Hermione started at Neville's outburst, he looked both really mad and kinda sad. "You've never had or seen the victim when someone you/they love doesn't love them back and was just using them for sex. It may have been their first time or maybe they felt a connection to their bed partner, but the jackass ran off as soon as daylight hit. It's nasty and cold and cruel. To subject anyone to that type of suffering is incorrigible and unforgivable to me, and if you were joking, which I doubt, my respect for you has lowered considerably." Neville said frostily. Hermione's mouth hung open, she looked around for help, but Luna's eyes were now intently glued to her computer screen, and both Harry and Ron were just staring at her, pity in their eyes. "I…Think I'll go home and pack. Just e-mail when we leave. See ya."

"Way to go, Queen I'm-Better-And-Smarter-Than-Anyone-Else." Ron sighed as he took a sip of his cold Cola. "Just 'cos you're a little richer than us and Daddy's funding most of your career whims, that don't fly with everyone else. Show yourself out, we'll be going to Japan within the week."

Quiet for once, Hermione did as he told her.

"Weren't you guys being a little harsh on her? I mean, I know we don't see eye to eye on everything, but we're all friends here, aren't we? You shouldn't be so hostile towards her." Luna scolded lightly, but there was no real heat, only curiosity, her eyes had even lost their dreamy look.

"Yeah, well, friends know when to stop before they push each other's buttons. Neville's very sensitive and selective about who he sleeps with, and for her to just say she'll sleep with anyone, to even imply it, makes Neville upset." Ron retorted, shrugging. Harry agreed slightly.

"Whatever. My manuscript's almost done, I'll show myself out, thanks for inviting me, your place is certainly relaxing." Luna said airily, rising up, she took her laptop, grabbed her jacket and keys, and then waved as she left the house, closing the door shut with her foot.

"So, how do you think Neville knows the famous J-pop star, Ryuichi?" Ron commented with a raised eyebrow.

"You just finished chewing Hermione out about respecting certain boundaries, and now you're going to sit here and try to make me talk about his love life that is almost nonexistent." Harry replied.

"I wasn't talking about his love life, but I guess it would make sense if Neville fell in love with Ryuichi Sakuma, he's always falling for the good-looking, unattainable ones, or the jerks with a severely bad attitude." Ron insisted.

"Or maybe Ryuichi Sakuma did what every celebrity does; he slept with Neville, likely a virgin, and then bailed. Neville is kinda like Luna with the forever kind of love thing." Harry said nonchalantly as he saved and closed up his work. "I'm hungry; do you want me to heat up some leftovers for you while I'm up?"

"Meh, I'll eat later. I'm tantalizingly close to finishing—mm." Ron's excited jabber was cut off by Harry's lips. He blinked. "Did I do something good or is something wrong?"

"I…My past…Someone I know is there. When we were younger, he was always there, I could depend on him, but…he left me…and everything up to this point is in a way, his fault. It may be petty of me, I know that, but I want to know what he was thinking when he abandoned me, I want to know if he knows what happened to me because he abandoned me, and I…I want to put it all behind me. Sorry, I'm not making much sense, am I?" Harry whispered, hiding his face from Ron's all knowing stare.

"Harry, I've lived with you for eight years, I think I can figure out what's in that head of yours. You need closure from this mystery guy, but you're afraid to face him, and you need my support. I'm not mad that you're using me, Harry. You're too kind and innocent a person to really do any damage to a guy like me, ya know?" Ron said understandingly as he petted Harry's hair gently.

"Now, I'm hungry, feed me leftovers, now."

"Yes, yes, caveman, I feed you." Harry chuckled, rolling his eyes; he got off Ron's lap to do what the red head had asked.

Chapter Two—Encounters and Flirting?: (Tokyo, Japan, bookstore) Harry fixed the shades on his face more securely, praising Buddha, God, Allah, and every other deity known to man that no one seemed to recognize him. 'Kinda helps when I only take computer or radio interviews, no one knows what I look like for real, and those who do are sworn to secrecy or lose their jobs.' "They certainly butchered the name though." Harry grumbled, a tad bit annoyed that foreigners were misspelling his name. 'Potteru Hari? I mean, come on, that doesn't sound like me at all.'

"That they did. I thought the elusive 'Harry Potter' would be an easy name to spell, but I guess I say that 'cos I'm fluent in English." A deep drawl close to his face nearly made him jump out of his skin, but he relaxed and turned his head to see a tall, blonde haired, shades wearing, handsome man that had an easy smile. "Are you a fan?"

"Not really. I find it dark and emotionally depressing." Harry stated casually, why would he be a fan of his own work? It only proved he was screwed up mentally. "Oh, I'm sorry, are you a fan?" the blonde seemed genuinely shocked.

"I…suppose so." The blonde said hesitantly, Harry, good at reading people, noticed he was embarrassed and uncomfortable. "Besides Eiri Yuki, he's a rather popular novelist here in Japan."

"Oh! Eiri Yuki, huh, I'm a fan of his work." The blonde just stared at him, dumbfounded. "What, I like his stories, the words tug at my heartstrings, and his endings always leave me hanging onto the edge of my seat, sometimes I cry. My roommate threatened to burn my collection if it 'distressed' me so much, he's a little overprotective, as you can probably guess." Harry made a face, making the man laugh softly, and Harry's heart jump. 'What a sexy laugh.' "Well, anyway, I have to be going, I have a deadline to keep."

"Deadline, you're a writer?" The blonde asked, grabbing Harry's latest book, following after Harry who was already pulling out some yen to pay for Yuki Eiri's new book.

"A beginner actually, and are you flirting with me, Mr..." Harry trailed off deliberately, quirking an eyebrow suspiciously at the man who was paying for his book also.

"Uesugi." The blonde said hesitantly, Harry's eyebrow rose higher and his suspicion radar was going off the mark.

"Well, Uesugi-san, if that's your real name, I'm afraid I have to leave now, and I hope we never meet again, especially if you're some weirdo stalker dude." Harry smiled charmingly then left the blonde, obviously desired by many, staring after him with a dumbfounded expression. 'Weird.' Rounding the corner quickly, eager to put some space in between he and the blonde, but he turned quickly and ran straight into something hard, it felt like a chest. Looking up, he was met with surprised, bright cerculean blue eyes, eyes that captivated and dazzled him, but when he looked closer at the person who stopped his fall, he noticed the strong, perfect jaw, the long, dark blonde hair, the full lips begging to be kissed... "I-I'm sorry. Are you ok?" Damn, he sounded breathless!

"Yeah, I'm fine. You wouldn't happened to have seen a pink haired baka running around have you, about your size, violet eyes?" The blonde smiled sexily, Harry gulped, trying to calm down.

"No, I haven't, but we could trade phone numbers, split up and I could help you look for him." Harry offered, inwardly shocked by his daring. 'What the hell am I saying?! Maybe the others are right, maybe I do need to go out and get laid, I'm never this forward.'

"That sounds--" The blonde looked amused, but vaguely interested.

"EVAN!" Damn Hermione and her loud mouth for interrupting. The sexy man, obliviously not Japanese, probably American if his looks were anything to go by, was considering his option, even if half heartedly. "What are you doing, I managed to snag us tickets for Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper's performance in Zepp Tokyo, bring your pale ass on, I definitely do not want to miss it!"

"See you around...Evan, and I'll definitely hold you to your promise to help me out later." The blonde waved, a grin on his lips.

'I don't even know his name...!' Thought Harry sorrowfully, never thinking he'd meet the hot American again.

Chapter Three--Ghosts From the Past:(Zepp Tokyo, that night) "You're tense. Is the guy you have history with in this place? Maybe I should take you back to the flat?" Ron suggested, forcing Harry to accept a glass of tequilla, straight, no ice, just like Harry liked it when he got all jittery.

"Yeah, he's here, Ron. *Sigh* Damn, I hope I can do this..." Harry muttered, feeling off balance. His brother, Tohma, was supposed to be performing first with his bandmates from Nittle Grasper, Ryuichi Sakuma, the lead singer, Noriko Ukai, a keyboardist, and Tohma, himself, was a back up keyboardist. 'He made it large here in Tokyo and never once thought about me. He forgot all about me while I was being abused by the Dursley's nearly everyday for 17 years. If it weren't for Ron, I'd be dead.'

"Harry, let's get closer to the stage, I want to be right there to flash Ryuichi Sakuma my tits." Hermione slurred, already totally smashed, hanging off Luna's arm who looked vaguely annoyed, pleading silently for Harry to take the burden off her hands.

'It's cool, he might not even see me with all the raging fans screaming around us.' "Fine, but only if Neville comes up front too, I do **not** want to go to jail 'cos you can't haul ass after flashing yourself for all these sweaty, nasty party folk around us." Harry agreed reluctantly, Neville took one look at his puppy dog face and decided to give in gracefully, he took Hermione's left arm, Harry took her right, and together they began to rudely push through the crowd.

(In the front of the crowd)

Ryuichi was jamming it up with Noriko and Tohma, eyes almost closed, belting out the lyrics in perfect tune with the music around him, the lights flashing all over the stage, sparkling brightly for the thousands of fans who'd come solely to hear him sing. It was fulfilling, it was a rush, it was almost, _almost_ like that time when he'd met someone he thought understood him in London while on his tour with K, but...That person didn't want him for real, despite what he'd said. It was a lesson he had to learn the hard way, and for awhile, he'd lost sight of his vision, of his dream, he nearly got lost in the dark, never to write lyrics or sing songs, until he met Shuichi and he got his sparkle back, and he wasn't giving it up for anyone!

"--Mione, stop acting like an idiot wiggling all the place, and hold still!"

That voice, he recognized that voice, that voice haunted his dreams, made him remember the intimate feeling of being molded heart and soul with another person, it made him remember like he was joined with and a part of the same being, like, instead of having two bodies, they became one. Opening his eyes, he looked unerringly into the crowd, finding the face that he remembered from all those years ago, and for the first time...He forgot what he was singing.

"Ryuichi, what is it, what's wrong?" Noriko asked, panicking when Ryuichi stood there, as if made of glass, his eyes wide. Following his gaze, she looked into the crowd to see right in front of them was a strange orgy thing going on; a female was practically trying to molest a brown haired, angry brown eyed, handsome young man, and a raven haired beauty that she couldn't tell was male or female, was trying to pull her off.

"Neville..." Ryuichi whispered, but unfortunately the mike was close to his lips and everyone heard.

"Harry?!" Tohma, totally out of character for cool, sophisticated Tohma Seguchi, yelled out another stranger's name with disbelief, joy, and sorrow.

Without a doubt, Noriko knew this would be a field day for the papparazzi...

Chapter Four--Don't Pretend: The smell of tears and blood permiated Tohma's normally fresh, spring breeze smelling office. The desk was overturned, the chair kicked over, and papers were everywhere. Blood splattered the ground, and a vase was shattered, glass embedded in the once clean carpet.

"He won't forgive me, Mika." Tohma Seguchi, usually so impecciable, clean, and orderly, had a busted lip, a black eye, three still bleeding scratch marks on his cheeks, and his suit was wrinkled. If the press saw him now, they'd see two things: 1) a broken man, and 2) the President of NG after a brawl. Mika, who was dabbing his bleeding cheek, saw the beginning of tears in her usually unmoved husband. "Harry won't forgive me..." Tohma repeated, his voice cracking. "I didn't know what they did to him, I swear I didn't know, _why won't he forgive me_?" he sobbed.

"What your brother has been enduring all these years, Tohma, I don't think...No, I know if I were him, and I survived what he survived, I don't think I'd forgive you either. All this time, he waited for you to come get him, but you never did, and when you did, these Dursley people lied about what was happening, they told you he was dead, and in their eyes, maybe he was. I don't know your brother, Tohma, but his eyes were haunted, like Eiri's after the Kitazawa incident...only on a much more frightening degree. He was lost in his despair." Mika whispered, feeling tears in her own eyes, and revulsion clogging her throat. Tohma gave a muffled, soul wrenching sob, like he was dying, and maybe he was, Mika thought, Tohma had just found out his younger brother had been repeatedly physically and sexually abused, and taped, in a house full of relatives, people he trusted to take care of his brother, and to realize what was happening, **just** now, was too much for the proud, and fiercely protective man who guarded his family viciously.

* * *

Now, I'm not giving up on my Tears Upon the Bloodstained Well, I'm already doing the ch, but right now I needed to write this piece, its been bugging me for months. Normally I wouldn't write a fic so dark, and especially subject a person to what I'm subjecting Harry to in this two-shot, but I thought Tohma needed a wake up call, to focus on what's truly important, which, in this fic, will be Harry. He is severely traumatized, but a gun slinging American will be to the rescue, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Five—Don't Pretend, cont.: (In a local hotel) Harry peeled his bloody clothes off his body, his emerald green eyes, usually a doorway to his soul, had darkened to a jade color and seemed dull, closed off. 'Why?'

(Flashback, half an hour earlier, after the show had been cancelled)

"Harry, I've missed you so much, otouto. Vernon-oji-san and Petunia-oba-san said that you'd run away from home, no one could find you." Tohma said as he stepped closer to his younger brother who was looking anywhere else but directly at him. "Harry, how have you been all these years, what's happened to you?"

"Really, Tohma, don't pretend like you don't know." Harry gave a half sob, half laugh, gesturing wildly to the president of NG's modern office. "How could you possibly not know? They told me themselves that you called me like once every year, they said you wanted nothing to do with me, **this** was more important than me, and they could keep me for as long they wanted, until I died." Harry said in an almost whisper.

Tohma blanched. "Harry, I only called once, on your tenth birthday, Petunia said you were busy playing with Dudley and didn't wish to talk to me. Every present I sent you, you never called or wrote to say you liked it or not, all the calls had to be initiated by oba-san because you wouldn't ever come to the phone."

"Presents? I never got any presents, Tohma. Dudley was always getting new things, new toys, and designer clothes. Me? I was lucky if I even got a hot meal." Harry snapped.

"Harry, this doesn't make any sense, I swear to you, I never sent Dudley anything, I never liked the selfish, fat piece of lard. Everything I've ever done up to this point, I did for you, Harry, because we're brothers, we're family. When kaa-san and tou-san died, and no one would take us in, do you remember, Harry, I vowed that I would get a job and take care of you so you would never go hungry or want for anything ever again." Tohma pleaded.

"How dare you talk of family when for seventeen years I was nothing but a slave to the Dursley's? How dare you make up stories about actually caring about me when you never came to get me? How dare you stand there and feign innocence and naivety when you forgot about me when I _**needed**_ you. I needed you and you weren't there." Harry almost screamed, his blood all but boiled in his veins. Clenching his fists, breathing heavily through his nose, Harry tried to put a lid on his explosive temper. His temper was the only thing the Dursley's ever truly feared, his temper had saved him a lot growing up, and in the end, his temper was the thing that he used to run away from the house full of memories that never truly left him alone. "You know what, Tohma; I think we're done here. Obviously you're lying, and I hate liars. I'm going to leave now before I do or say anything that I regret." Harry said stiffly, showing he was related to Tohma by schooling his face into a passive stare, calm and cool, to those who looked at him.

"Harry, please wait." Tohma pleaded and did something no one had done to him since he was a child, something he involuntarily allowed growing up. He touched him, no, _he grabbed him_.

Something dangerous in Harry snapped. "!!" Harry screamed in an unholy voice, memories of his uncle, his cousin, his aunt, anyone the Dursley's wanted or got paid for, touching him, soiling his body for all time. Blindly, he struck his uncle's face, he scratched, bit, and kicked at him.

"Harry? Harry, STOP!" Someone grabbed him around the waist, pulling him off his whale of an uncle, dodging his wayward fists and kicks, the person dragged him away from his uncle, and out of the house that destroyed his mind.

"Tohma, Tohma, are you alright, no na noda?" a deep, distressed male voice asked before Harry screamed again, and his vision went black, he passed out.

(End flashback)

'Could it be he really didn't know what was going on?' Harry wondered, using a bar of soap and rag to lather his body in the lemon scented goodness, washing away the blood of his aniki, trying to rid himself of the guilt threatening to overwhelm him.

(Outside the bathroom)

"You should really go home, I'm more than capable of keeping Harry-kun here, you guys." K insisted as he rubbed his temples, trying to stave off a headache. Bad Luck, Harry's friends, minus the blonde and drunk brunette, and Yuki were camped in the hotel, quiet for the most part, it was what went unsaid that made him annoyed and defensive on Harry's behalf, though he didn't know why. "He's not some bomb waiting to go off." he added hotly.

"No, he's not, Mr. K, but when Harry loses his cool and snaps, he tends to overanalyze everything, becomes very guilt ridden, and has violent nightmares. He'll need someone familiar to hold him through the night." Ron replied quietly, his eyes weary. "He needs me."

"He's a grown man, capable of controlling his actions, you don't need to hold his hand." Hiro retorted, Ron frowned, about to open his mouth again.

"I just can't believe Harry never told me what was going on. I feel so responsible for him, he acts so mature, I never really think about it. What kind of friend am I?" Neville groaned.

"Its no one's business what's wrong with Harry, but me. Where did Hermione and Luna sneak off to?" Ron snapped.

"The blonde and brunette chick said they were going back to their apartment, and...you can't...indulge the kind of behavior Harry exhibited with Tohma, it...it just makes things worse." Yuki cut in the conversation smoothly, his eyes dim as he remembered his own encounter with Kitazawa, Shuichi squeezed his hand, for once silent. Ron's lips thinned, but his eyes were wise as he took in the signs Yuki was subconsciously showing.

"Perhaps you're right, I'm smothering him. Mr.K, I hope you know what you're doing. Hiroshi-san, may I spend the night in your place, I realize we don't know each other well, but I've never liked returning to an empty home." Ron said charmingly.

"I, I guess so." Hiro agreed, trying to will away a blush.

"Thank you." Ron smiled, showing all pearl whites. "Neville, will you be okay on your own?"

K went rigid in his seat, eyes darting to the damn near forgotten man standing close to the door for a quick exit. 'That guy...!'

"I'll be fine." Neville promised, studiously avoiding K's eyes. 'Damn, he recognized me.'

Chapter Six--My Memories: (Neville's rented condo, 11:45 p.m.) Neville pulled his jacket off, letting it fall to the floor, shedding his clothes as he continued his journey into the darkened household. He grabbed a bottle of whisky out the fridge before he entered the bathroom, he filled the tub with hot, almost boiling water. Sinking into the water with a sigh of pleasure, Neville unscrewed the cap of whisky, leaned his head back, and allowed the delicious liquid to burn his throat passage. He didn't even **like** Scotch whisky until _Ryuichi_ came along. 'Ryuichi, Ryuichi, Ryuichi, it all started and ended so badly because of him.' Taking another swallow of the liquid, he closed his eyes and let his mind wander.

(Flashback, about 2 years ago, London, rundown side of the city)

Before I met Ryuichi, Harry and the others, my life was far from the ideal dream the press and fans conjured up. I came from an old and noble family, my parents were killed in the cross-fire of a gang war, and left everything to me, which I would inherit either when my Gran died or I was married with kids of my own. No matter what happened in this life, I needed my Gran, I needed her stern, loving hands, even with the price of living like an obedient doll, but, she too, like my parents, was brutally taken from me, in a robbery that occured at a local store. I was only 23, but I needed her, I depended on her to do eveything for me. I never did anything for myself, so to suddenly have all this money and so many greedy people, old friends of the family or associates knocking at my door, unsettled me. And then when I thought I could just put the money in a vault where no one could find it, **he** came into my life: Draco, Draco Malfoy. He was so beautiful, so suave, he was insanely rich, more so than Gran and my family, and above all else, he had it together. I'd never been attracted to a man before Draco, and he was unfailingly patient with me and my skittishness about taking our relationship to the next level. But I should've known a man like Draco, despite all his godly perfection, had more than one secret or flaw. It happened soon after we had sex, his entire personality changed so suddenly and quickly, I didn't even sense it til it was far, far too late...

"Draco, I don't want to talk to you, I told you, its over!" Neville yelled at a beautiful, pale blonde haired, regal, silver eyed, pale skinned man in black slack and silk black shirt with dress shoes.

"_Over_? **_Over_**? Neville, you don't know me, it's not over until I say it's over." the blonde hissed darkly, his face looking ugly as it was pulled into a scowl, he had Neville's arm in a bruising grip. Neville cursed and hit him repeatedly. Whap! Draco slapped Neville so hard, Neville was off balanced, he nearly fell to the ground from the force of it. "Still think you're gonna leave me, still think I'm going to let you go? You're mine, Neville, I own you. I own your heart, your soul, I own everything on you, from the tips of your head to the soles of your feet." The assualt continued, he rained blow upon blow upon the man beneath him. Neville took all he had to give and didn't make a sound. No one would come for him, everyone was too afraid by the power Draco exhibited to do anything to help him. CRUNCH. His leg snapped under the weight of Draco's dress shoes, unintentionally, Neville screamed, tears gathering in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Although the bone was jutting out of place and he felt bile gathering in his throat, Neville tried to will the pain away, to think about something else, to concentrate his mind on anything else so he'd be able to run in case Draco actually killed him this time, he was more aggressive and harsher than usual. "--Gonna leave me, huh, I'll show you what happens to bitches who think they can leave me." He had tuned out what he was saying mostly, but he caught the end of the conversation, and heard the zipper of pants being unzipped, he knew what was happening: Draco was going to rape him.

The click of a safety being taken off a gun made Draco tense, opening his eyes, even with blood soaking most of his face and getting into his eyes a little, Neville could see a tall, dark blonde haired, blue eyed, obviously American, or at the least, foreign, man, pointing a .45 mangnum at the back of Draco's head. "You continue to do what I think you're doing, and I'll put a hole in your perfectly groomed head." The intimidating man said casually, his finger on the trigger, his eyes colder than an artic winter.

Slowly, Draco stood up, his sneer firmly in tact, though his eyes were wary. "Its none of your business what I do with this...man, sir. Look, how 'bout I pay you some cash to pretend like this never happened, eh, and you just, I don't know, walk away?" He pulled out his wallet carefully and slowly, but a bullet knocked it out of his hand. "Merlin! What the hell, you stupid American, are you crazy?!" Draco shouted, pissed off, and judging by his tone, fearful.

"Hmm, maybe I am, maybe I'm not. See, when I see power hungry dogs like you, I get this..._itch_ to just _shoot_ something, someone, anything, and you, blondie, are what I'm itching to shoot right now." The blonde's light tone had roughened and deepened, his eyes grew colder and colder, his gun was now aimed at lower at Draco's prostate area. "You like control, being in control, forcing people to sumbit, breaking their will. You seduce them with your looks and when you have them in your grasp, your personality does a complete 180, huh? You're a sicko, pal, and the world would be much better off without people like you on this earth." Draco paled at his words, stuttering and stumbling over his sentences and begging for his life. "It's lucky for you I don't kill people..." Draco sighed in relief. "But I can make sure you never sire a monster like you are." the gun toting blonde grinned maliciously.

Draco's eyes went wide. "WAI--!" BANG! "**AAAAAAAGH**!" Draco hit the ground a little away from Neville, red seeped from his designer clothes, he clutched his cock, or well, what used to be his penis, but was now likely just a hunk of flesh, he screamed and cried like a little baby.

"I'm going to lift you." The blonde stated simply, stepping rudely on Draco's hands and other body parts as he walked over to Neville who was having trouble focusing on the man's face when big black dots appeared in his vision.

"Who...are you?" Neville heard himself said in a distant voice, as if he weren't quite all there, the world was spinning.

"...My name's K." The strange man answered simply, and with that, Neville knew no more.

(Later on that evening)

"--Sure you should have brought him here, K? I mean, if the hospitals refused to treat him, maybe he's dangerous or knows someone dangerous. This could get out and cause a scandal, or we could be in big trouble." a deep, but slightly low pitched and melodious, obviously male, voice floated through the the door of the room Neville woke up in.

"Ryuichi, the guy's only 23 years old at most, in his late teens at worst. The blonde was trying to rape him, you see his leg, he could've killed him, likely aimed to kill him after raping and beating him. Its sick, immoral, and I don't condone that type of shit. If they want to try and take him from me, they can bring it on, I've got more than enough ammo to kill'em all." An even deeper, aggrivated male voice, the voice of his savior, Neville realized, was muffled but also carried a tone of finality. "The tour will go on as scheduled, okay? Nothing will happen to you, I promise."

"Its not me, I'm worried about, K. You're my best friend, you understand me, and if something were to happen to you, how am I supposed to tell Judy or Michael, your wife and son? All I'm saying is don't let compassion cloud your sensible judgement." The other man, his name so familiar, it was on the tip of Neville's tongue, argued. With a sudden chill down his spine, Neville almost threw up. _His savior, K, had a family. _Draco would kill them all if he found out who took his ability to screw anything that walked.

"Ryuichi, listen. I thank you for thinking of me first, when you should think about yourself, but I'm not changing my mind about the kid til I can find someone to heal his leg. I will be fine, I swear."

"Fine." Ryuichi agreed sullenly, and suddenly, it hit Neville like a ton of bricks. _It was the J-Pop idol, Ryuichi Sakuma!_

_'_I'm in the home of a rising, international star with a broken leg and look like something that fell off the back of a bus, great, my life couldn't get any suckier.' As his mind flicked back to Draco hovering over him, posed to rape him, and his mood immediately plummeted. 'Yeah, it actually could be far worse, I could've been raped and dead. Who cares about a famous rock star, I bet he's like all those other famous people with so many scandals, he's up to his eyeballs in lawsuits.'

Knock-Knock-Clack. "Oh, you're awake, are you feeling okay? Should I adjust the pillow under you leg?" The American asked, poking his head cautiously into the room, Ryuichi behind him, looking worried and frustrated.

Neville looked down at his leg, bent at an odd angle, the bone was sticking out of place painfully, but the pain was miniscule compared to the pain he should have been in. "Its fine. If its not too much of a burden, can you take me home, or call my chaffeur, he'll have things prepared for me to be moved to a private hospital."

"You have a private hospital? Never mind, its none of my business, kid. Are you sure this is what you want? Will that blonde be able to find you? Are you in some kind of trouble with bad people?" K asked, his eyes hard and relentless, he wanted an answer.

"If I got mixed in a scandal, the media would have a field day with my ass. You're staying in Britain and don't even recognize some of the most noble families in the area?" Neville replied curtly, K's eyes widened. "I'm Neville Longbottom, and the guy you shot is Draco Malfoy. He's got alot of power in the area, but I'm not totally helpless, he caught me unaware...and I didn't know he was like that."

"So, you're old money." K muttered, stumped, in English, unfortunately for him, Neville spoke English fluently.

"You could say that, naturally I'll compensate you for doing what you did...Mr. K, right?" Neville smiled fakely, responding to K's answer.

"Hmm? Pay me? Oh, no, no, that's not necessary." K brushed it off. "Let me go get the housephone, Ryu, look after him."

"...I guess you heard our conversation, huh?" Ryuichi said rather than asked, his blue-gray eyes highly intelligent.

"You weren't exactly quiet, and it concerned me, so yes, I did listen to your conversation. I don't mind what you said, that I'm putting him in danger, because you're correct. Draco will be furious that he can't have sex with anyone, so naturally, he will target K until he's dead. If I can somehow convince him that K's not worth the trouble, he'll back off."

"I think you should leave what I'm going to do up to me, Ryuichi, kid. What's the number of your chaffeur?" K asked as he entered the roomm with a cordless phone.

"Its..." Neville rattled off the number of his chaffeur. 'Please god, don't let this spread too far out of my control.'

(20 mins later)

Neville's chaffeur, an old, close friend of the family who loved Neville like a grandson, Willis, had arrived to pick Neville up and insisted Ryuichi and K be moved to the private hospital with them, Ryuichi was slightly reluctant but agreed when K jovially agreed.

"You have people waiting on you beck and call, huh? You must be really loved." K commented, mouth full of tuna salad. Neville winced then chuckled at the disgusting sight. "Oh, sorry."

"No, its fine. I'm surrounding by fake people who attempt to steal the small fortune from me everyday, everything they do is fake, nothing is for real, and I have to be constantly on my toes, or I get played. Everyone's like that, except the people that live in my mansion who've known me since I was a child." Neville said wistfully.

"You've got a nice collection of toys in here." K commented dryly, trying to lighten the mood, and Ryuichi nodded, his eyes on the pink rabbit plushie preserved in a glass case.

"Nana likes to 'preserve my childhood memories', whatever that means. Oh, you like Kumagoro, Sakuma-san? I don't mind, you can take him."

"You don't want him anymore?" Ryuichi asked, hesitant, though his eyes were trained on the bunny.

"He was like a safety net when I was younger, all my bad thoughts and negative emotions were gone when I talked to Kumagoro. You look so intense all the time, its a little intimidating, Kuma can soften you up, you'll look cute with him." Neville rambled, then blushed. That sounded like he was fliritng, and he wasn't! He caught K's raised brow and shrugged, turning a little more red, Ryuichi hadn't noticed as he was carefully lifting the glass, and then gingerly picked the rabbit plushie up.

"Thanks, Neville." Ryuichi smiled softly at the brunette, nearly giving the younger man heart failure from the pure relaxedness of it. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! K, CALL THE DOCTOR!"

For awhile, I remained with K and Ryuichi in my mansion, simply healing from the broken bone in my leg, mending my broken heart, and against my better judgment, I was falling in love with Ryuichi Sakuma...

"My leg's all healed, you can continue your tour now." Neville told Ryuichi nonchalantly, trying to ignore the fact that the Japanese pop idol had his head leaned against his shoulder, they were sitting in front of the fireplace, and Ryuichi was guzzling old bottles of alcohol like water.

"Why? Do you want me to leave you? I really like you, Neville, and I want to stay here with you, you make my music swell inside me at defeaning levels, I'm so relaxed, I can even get embarrassingly drunk and confess how much I want to make love to you, and in my imagination, you always say yes." Ryuichi said with surprising coherency, some of those bottles were dated back to the 1900's. Neville's heart began to thump in his chest. "Please say yes..." he licked the shell of Neville's ear.

"Yes..." Neville whispered shyly, his heart was pounding.

But all good things come to an end...

"Yeah, things aren't going so hot over here despite all of K's hard work. Yeah, yeah, I think I should retire, come home, I love you too, and its fine, it doesn't matter, I have someone special waiting for me." Neville woke from his bed to see Ryuichi clad in only a white towel, the rest of him gloriously naked, but Neville couldn't find the beauty of it when he heard Ryuichi's conversation. "Love you, bye." Ryuichi hung up the phone and turned to him, surprise in his eyes. "Oh, good--" Neville threw him his clothes. "What'd you do that for?"

"Get out, just get out, you obviously have someone special waiting for you back home, and I was just the distraction. Get the fuck out!" Neville screamed, trying not to cry.

"But, Neville--" Ryuichi's words were cut off when Neville went into the bathroom.

(End flashback)

"Joke's on me no more." Neville whispered, pulling on a robe, he tossed the empty bottle of Scotch in the waste basket.

Chapter Seven--Was It My Fault...?: (Back at the hotel K and Harry were staying in) Now, although K was dead tired from Bad Luck's performance that night, he was a light sleeper, and sleeping in a bed a few feet away from Evan--no, Harry Seguchi--was an eye opener to how fortunate he truly was. All through the night, Harry was screaming, crying, clawing at invisible hands, begging for mercy, repeating apologies over and over. It reminded him of his Secret Service days when he came across physically or sexually abused victims. Harry was the worst case he'd ever seen mainly because Harry had never truly let go of the memories, he likely thought he didn't deserve happiness and that he was dirty, or something far worse. His heart clenched at the thought. God, he hoped it wasn't worse for Harry than what he was hearing. But he had to get into NG and do damage control with Tohma before things really got out of hand.

"Harry? Harry, its alright, you're safe. You're safe, wake up, come on, wake up, Harry." K kept his voice soft, nonthreatening, as he gently, carefully shook Harry by the shoulders. Harry tensed as he woke to the unfamiliar touch, but K didn't let go, and eventually Harry relaxed, opening those jewel like eyes, glistening with tears, on him.

"Was it my fault...?" That heartbroken whisper was like a punch to the gut, driving the wind from K's lungs, and hot anger pooled in his veins. "It's alright, you don't have to answer."

"No, listen. I'm not going to pretend I know what's happened to you and how you stayed sane throughout it, but I want you to know that just because you couldn't _stop_ it, doesn't mean you _wanted_ it. These things were done _to_ you, and _you aren't at fault_." K said seriously, looking Harry straight in the eyes.

It was strange, Ron had said the same thing to him before, but Harry had never truly believed it until this blonde stranger said it just now. 'Maybe its 'cos Ron coddles me and this guy's giving it to me straight.' His heart skipped a beat, as if laughing at him. 'Yeah, right.' "I kept you up all night, I'm sorry." Harry whispered, noticing the dark smudges underneath his eyelids.

"It's fine, I'll be a little more tired than usual, but I'm more than capable of doing my job effeciently." K shrugged as he got off the tempting, lithe, sexy man beneath him.

"Oh, that's right, you work for Tohma-nii." Harry murmured, guilty that he'd hit his brother so many times and completely flipped out.

"Tohma is the boss, I guess, but I'm Bad Luck's manager, if I really don't want to, I don't have to listen to anything he says." K corrected Harry mock indignantly, Harry chuckled, a quiet, beautiful sound. K felt his heart skip a beat. 'Shit, I can't be attracted to him, he won't return my feelings.' "What do you want to do, though, Harry? Stay here in the hotel or should I drive you home?" K had a feeling it'd be neither option.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like to go with you." Harry hated apologizing 'cos he sucked at it, but he owed Tohma an apology.

"I wouldn't mind at all." K agreed.

(Meanwhile, half across Japan, in Kyoto)

"Good morning, Uesugi-san." A blonde haired, blue eyed, stocky, handsome man in his late twenties, wearing a black tux, greeted the bald, elderly priest respectfully, bowing to him. The older man nodded, a smile of welcome on his face. "Is Tatsuha ready to go, I have some material I want him to review for his upcoming exam."

"I'm ready, Sensei! Bye, old man." Tatsuha, in black leather pants and a black shirt, with black boots, appeared in the doorway, he grinned at the blonde who smiled back.

(In a grey Ferrari, on the highway)

"Its not very smart to wear leather around a man of my age, Tatsuha, especially when there are so many pedophiles in the world." The blonde man lectured the teen who was looking out at the view, bored, there was a traffic jam up ahead. "Are you _listening_?" The man whacked Tatsuha on the head who yelped. "Jesus, if I've told you once, I've told you a million times, not to dress like that. I don't wanna see you end up like my cousin."

"Yes, yes, your mysterious cousin, who I've never met, and your parents who you won't let me meet. Dudley, I'm sick of hiding my relationship with you, I love you, for fuck's sake!" Tatsuha almost yelled, but faltered at Dudley's dark glare.

"My parents are fucking pedophiles, Tatsuha, and they are locked away at a prison that I don't even remember the name of, nor do I care. The things I've told you, I told only you because I trust you with everything, including my heart. As for Harry, I don't know where he is, after I helped him run away from my house, I never tried to find him because...I felt sick, disgusted with myself. For years they used him as a means to attain their own pleasure, let others use him for pleasure, nearly breaking him in the process, I didn't do anything because I was scared. Scared if I spoke up, I'd be next. I...I _hated_ them, but I also hated myself." Dudley clenched his steering wheel tightly. "I only ask you not to dress like this for others 'cos I have this paranoia that you'll be subjected to the same thing, I'm sorry."

"...No, its okay. You're only looking out for me, that's what I love most about you." Tatsuha answered, he kissed Dudley's cheek, chuckling when the blonde blushed. "Though your shyness with public affection is a nice touch, too. Aniki will get a kick out of mercilessly teasing you." 'Thank you for trusting me so much...'

"If he's anything like you, I have no doubt he will push every one of my buttons." Dudley said dryly, Tatsuha laughed.

(NG Studios, around 11:15 AM)

"Good morning. I apologize for my atrocious behavior last night, I hope I haven't traumatized anyone?" Harry bowed to Bad Luck's members, a familiar smile on his face that the band recognized very well having seen it on Suguuru and Tohma. It was the, "Fuck with me and you'll die" smile.

"No one was traumatized, you don't need to bow. We're used to drama queens, like Shuichi, by the way, where is that boy, Hiroshi?" K asked, a tick in his smile, his mangnum pointed at Hiro's head.

"I don't know, can you not point that thing at me so early in the morning!" Hiro snapped, he looked ruffled.

'Someone must've gotten laid last night.' "Perhaps I should pay a visit to Eiri Yuki's apartment?" K thought aloud, cackling evilly, everyone had chills down their spine except Harry who's eyes went wide.

"You know Yuki-sensei?" Harry asked, excited. K found himself smiling genuinely, not a crazy or manical one, but a soft, gentle one, that made him, if possible, even more desirable in Harry's eyes. 'What is up with me, usually I shy away from all sorts of real relationships and emotions.'

"Yeah, we go _way_ back, I can get a book of his signed for you." K offered, scratching his head with the butt of his gun bashfully.

'Through lots of bullets and fighting!' The Bad Luck members thought, pitying Yuki.

'But wait, why is K so sweet on Harry-san, unless...' Hiro thought, suddenly, everything clicked. _K had a crush on Harry!_

_"_That sounds awesome! Oh, K, you're so cool!" Harry squealed in happiness, without even thinking about it, Harry threw his arms around K, giving him a hug. "Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry." he apologized, cheeks turning apple red. 'I don't feel nasty when I touch K, he's like Ron, but not, he's...'

"Its, um, I, uh..." K blushed, he was tongue tied, for those who'd known him for as long as they had, were shocked that the big American was able to get so flustered. "I, I didn't mind it, you can hug me all you want." K managed to spit out at last, a blush working its way up his neck. Harry smiled, relieved. 'Fuck, I need to get it together, I'm so going to Hell for this.' "Do you, um, like wall climbing?"

"I've never tried it, but it sounds fun. Oooh, we're going to wall climb up Yuki-sensei's apartment, like _ninjas_? I take it back about you being 'cool', K, you are beyond cool, let's hurry before we lose him...!" Harry exclaimed giddily.

Chapter Eight--Leaving the Past in the Past: (Yuki's apartment) "So, you're Tatsuha's secret lover that the old man has absolutely no idea about, huh?" Yuki grilled the older man sitting on his sofa, Tatsuha was in the kitchen, supervising Shuichi so he didn't burn the whole house down.

"That's me, um, Yuki-san, or should I call you by your family name_?" _Dudley smiled, casual, but serious, not allowing Yuki to bait him.

"My penname if you wanna live, my family name if you want the old man to know that his son's hired tutor is banging his student." Yuki grinned, or, bared his teeth anyway, Dudley flinched.

"Aniki, be nice, didn't I support you when Dad wanted you to marry Ayaka?" Tatsuha urged, silently pleading for Yuki to show a little more common curtesy.

"Fine, you're right. Fuck, I...apologize, okay? Did anyone know Tohma had a younger brother named Harry?" Yuki asked, feeling out of whack ever since he'd met Harry, as if he were looking at himself before he met Shuichi, only on a more suicidal level.

Dudley went rigid. "You know Tohma-nii? Harry's _alive_?"

Yuki suddenly put all the pieces together. "You're Harry's cousin, one of his relatives that raped him." Yuki growled. Dudley paled, denying it.

"Oi, Yu--Maybe we should come another time?" K's dramatic enterance was cut short once he noticed Yuki looked about ready to kill the blonde on his sofa, and Tatsuha was attempting to hold him off. Harry was right behind him.

"...Dudley? Is that you?" Harry asked, his voice surprisingly calm.

"Harry? Call him off, please." Dudley begged, Yuki had his hands around his throat.

"Please release him, Yuki-san, he is family, related to you through me and Tohma. Although its nice you're sticking up for me, its unnecessary, Dudley saved me from his parents." Harry said to the blonde he remembered from the bookstore. Yuki looked at him incredulously, Harry smiled softly. "You know a nice guy once told me that things happened to me, not because of me, and after all this time, I believe him. It was like I could breathe a little easier, that I wasn't dirty or used goods. For once in my life, I'm going to do what I want, I'm going to stop living in the past, of course, it'll take alot of pain, trial and error, and lots of counseling, but I'd like to think that one day, I can enter a relationship fully, sorta like what you obviously have with the pink haired rock star trying to hide in the kitchen, but is actually eavesdropping."

"Shuichi..." Yuki sighed, annoyed.

"I'm sorry, you're just scary when you're mad, Yuki." Shuichi apologized, though he was looking at Harry and K oddly.

"For a long time, I've went through the motions of living, but now, I actually want to _live_. Tell Tohma I'm sorry, but I'm stealing K from him for awhile." Harry grinned, looking at K who gulped at his mischevious expression.

"WHAT?!" Everyone exploded in the house.

"A year or two, maybe three. I'm going to stay in the US with K, go cliff diving, bunjee jumping, whatever I want. It'll be fun." Harry continued as if they hadn't interrupted.

"You can't just make spontaneous decisions like that, what about Bad Luck, K, you're our manager!" Shuichi protested.

"I'll work something out, but for now, Harry's got me collared." K shrugged, not caring either way, and it was true in every sense of the word. Harry did have him collared, he'd follow Harry anywhere he led.

(Rewind a few hours before they arrived at Yuki's house, K's house)

"You were married to the famous actor, Judy Winchester and have a son?" Harry asked, in awe of the man in front of him who was casually gathering supplies. "Jeez, you do realize you were living every guy who's seen her movies, dream, right?" he laughed, amazed by K's nonchalance when the older man shrugged.

"Judy might have been more compatiable with someone from her fan base then, but after Michael was born, we just drifted apart. I was always working, she was always working, and Ark was always around. Its only natural that something would happen when I wasn't there." K said casually, though there was an underlying hurt in his tone that someone as sensitive as Harry was able to pick up on.

"She cheated on you?" K said nothing. "What a bitch, I mean, she has a good looking man a phone call away, you seem like the type to move Heaven and Earth for those you love." Harry sighed, stretching as he stood up from his place on the floor. "You...shouldn't mind her, or this Ark guy, I mean, its her loss if she let such a fun seeking adventurer go, if we were together--I mean, forget what I just said, I'm being stupid." he blushed, flustered, trying to move away, but K gently grabbed his arm, he looked up at the tall American, but K was looking at him in a way he recognized, something that caused fear to war with excitement in his gut. "L-Let go."

"I'm not your aunt and uncle, Harry. I won't force you to have sex with me, but subconsciously, I can tell you like me...and I definitely like you." K said softly, he let Harry's arm go, but as he turned to continue gathering supplies, he felt Harry press his trembling body to his. "Don't force yourself, I can wait."

"I-It hurt when Uncle Vernon did it, and he was always going too fast. Some of his friends from work did it raw, and hard, some were much nicer, and used lube, they prepared me, y-you're not gonna h-hurt me when you, if we do it, are you?" Harry forced himself to admit to K, he could only confess when the blonde wasn't looking at him.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself afterwards if I intentionally hurt you, Harry. When two partners agree to have sex, its mutual pleasure for both sides, to do what your Uncle and his friends did is rape, period. I am not a rapist." K answered calmly, though inwardly, he was seething. "It has to be in agreement, as well. _Do you want me like I want you_? I dont want to do anything if you feel like I'm making you want to do it."

"I want you, K..." Harry admitted, as if admitting he was attracted to the blonde was a sin. K smiled gently at him again, and then he leaned down slowly, giving him ample to run away or refuse him, but Harry stayed still as a statue, allowing him to kiss him chastely on the lips. With subtle pressure, K pressed his lips more firmly against Harry's and licked his lips with his tongue. Harry gasped in surprise, allowing K access to his mouth, coaxing his tongue out to play. It only grew more heated when Harry began to relax and actually began to using his tongue to kiss K back, Harry fisted his hands in K's hair, pulling the tie out, the blonde hair fell down the taller man's shoulders, wild and free. "Ngh, K..." K was suckling his neck gently, his weak spot.

"Let's see if I can make you cum without touching you, hmm~?" K teased, his voice husky, gently rocking his hips into Harry's hardening member, pulling back before Harry could get any real friction. Harry had his eyes closed, face flushed, trying to stave off his orgasm. "Such a cute face you make, Harry-chan..."

"Bas~tard, aaaah!" Harry cried out as he came in his pants, his back arched. "You're mean, I haven't come in my pants since I was twenty." Harry said weakly.

"Or I'm just that good?" K chuckled, pushing his wayward hair out of his face.

"You're still hard. I thought sex was when both sides recieved mutual pleasure?" Harry stated, frowning at K's very large, straining erection in his pants. "It looks like it hurts."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want, Harry, and at the moment, your pleasure was all I cared about." K answered him mostly honestly, it did hurt like a sonouvabitch, but he didn't want to force Harry into anything, he could get himself off.

"No, its kind of flattering that a man like you can get this hard for a guy like me." Harry shrugged, blushing when K's deep laugh vibrated through the hand he had on his chest. "Its strange, K, I don't feel nasty when I want to touch you like this..." he squeezed the blonde's nut sacs.

"Holy-!! Ah, ah, I-I'm glad you're comfortable...." K managed before Harry began stroking him. "Harder, oh God, harder, oh yesssss, just like that, baby." K broke off from speaking in Japanese, reverting to English, half aware that Harry understood him and was obeying his commands. "Shit, shit, _shit_...!" K came hard in his pants, momentarily blacking out.

"I was **that** good?" Harry teased, though satisfaction was in his eyes. K kissed him sweetly. "Umm, K, this may be kinda sudden with your son and all that, but...is it alright if I stay with you?"

"You mean like a relationship?" K asked, interested. Harry blushed and nodded. "Its a little late for you to back out on me now, you've already got me wrapped around your finger, I'll give you whatever you want, including me."

(Fastforward to the present again)

'True, we didn't have sex, but I feel like I connected with you on a much deeper level, Harry...' K thought, entertwining his fingers with Harry's who blushed and smiled shyly up at him.

"Harry-san and K? Its an odd match but K would never hurt him." Shuichi mused, and Yuki agreed.

(Meanwhile, in Neville's apartment)

Knock-Knock-Knock. The knocks on Neville's door were brisk, impatient. Just having finished cleaning his rented house and packed his bags to catch his flight, Neville was in no mood to deal with fangirls knocking at his door. "Hello? Oh, its you, Sakuma-san, what do you want?" Neville asked coolly.

"My name is Ryuichi, Neville, 'Sakuma-san' is my father, but you should know that considering you yelled my name when you came so many times two years ago." Neville flushed at the reminder. "I just came to give Kumagoro back to you, he missed you."

"You...kept Kumagoro?" Neville asked, confused, holding the pink rabbit the singer had shoved into his hands. Ryuichi shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away, but nodded. "Why? I thought you'd give it to your girlfriend or lover here in Japan."

"What are you talking about? The only lover I've ever taken after the stint you pulled in London, has been my hand. I couldn't get you out of my mind, even when you hurt me by making me leave your home." Ryuichi said calmly, though sadly. "That's why I stopped singing, I could only write songs of what you made me feel, what we had."

"B-But I heard you on the phone..." Neville murmured, confused.

"Noriko was checking on me, she's like my sister, Neville, but if you'd listened to me, you'd know that. The lover in Japan I wanted to return to was you. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." Ryuichi said hoarsely, as if he were fighting off tears.

Neville didn't recall dropping Kumagoro in his desperation to tangle his hands in Ryu's hair and kiss him, to kiss him as if there was no tomorrow, like the apocolpyse was happening, but that desperate kiss transformed into heated passion. Ryuichi dominated that kiss, leaving passion marks on Neville's skin, nipping lightly at his lightly muscled abs, skilled fingers unsnapping his shirt and unzipping his pants.... "! Ngh, Ryuichi..."

"Damn, you're tight. I'm gonna take you just like when you were a virgin, only this time, I'll do it right. You'll be so sore, your body will crave mine so much, you won't move for days." Ryuichi promised, his blue eyes intense, promising a long evening and night of passion. As Neville hardened at his dirty talk, he looked impatiently for something to prepare Neville with. "Heh, whiskey's good as anything else."

"You're one kinky pervert, ah~!" Neville hissed at the feeling of Ryuichi preparing him with whiskey coated fingers. "Your fans would faint of shock..." he teased weakly as Ryuichi lifted his leg over his shoulder.

"They aren't the ones I'm going to screw into the door." Ryuichi grinned, and when Neville was good and prepared, nearly collapsing from the simple pleasure of being prepared, Ryuichi surged forward, hitting the bundle of nerves in his ass, Neville nearly bit his tongue off at the sudden move, eyes rolling in the back of his head. "You've got two years of screaming to make up for, say my name." he ground out, high off the feeling of Neville gripping his cock tightly.

Needless to say, Neville didn't get much rest that night...

Epilogue: (Two years later, NG Studios) Tohma adjusted his feathered coat and hat, his fist rested on his chin, glasses on his nose, he was the epitome of what every business dreamed of being as he signed new talent, legal documents, and all that other stuff that comes with the position of being a suit in a popular music industry.

"Seguchi-san, you have guests and your wife waiting for you in the lobby, sir." His secretary buzzed him from the intercom.

"Guests? Mika? Hn, send them in."

Alot of things had changed over the course of two years. After K had turned in a "temporary" resignation form as Bad Luck's manager, Tohma was forced to oversee the band that was quickly taking over the hearts of many in countries all over the world, it'd be foolish not to. During that time, Nittle Grasper had split apart again, mainly to focus on what was more important in life. For Tohma, it was his wife, Mika, who he grudgingly admitted he had taken for granted alot, together they renewed their vows and were often visiting foreign countries, having a meal at a nice resturant, or simply relaxing at home with a bag of junk food and a good movie, they were more in love than they had been in years, and Tohma had learned to relax a bit more. For Noriko, it was unsurprisingly her husband, Tetsuya, and daughter, Saki, they became a family unit all over again. And for Ryuichi, he'd gotten married to Neville Longbottom, the romance novelist, in a Buddhist style wedding, with Eiri managing all the details, surprisingly enough, Ryuichi had made Shuichi take photos and he evilly posted them all over the Web. That caused alot of confusion and frowning upon by the Japanese community, not that the couple cared, but Tohma thought it was a subtle way of saying 'Fuck you' to tradition. Bad Luck's Nakano Hiroshi ended up being caught by the paparazzi kissing Ron in the park, for some reason, this was easily accepted, and with a small arguement between Hiro and Ayaka that ended with Ayaka smacking him, and Hiro restraining Ron from smacking her back, the two were scheduled to be married in the fall. As for Eiri and Shuichi-kun, who he now thought about with fondness and affection, and no small amount of protectiveness, it was no surprise to anyone when Eiri finally proposed to the pop star on national tv, making Shuichi cry a mountain load of tears before he finally said yes, they were getting married in the new year. The brunette female his brother had came with to Zepp Tokyo two years ago were reported as missing, and later on, the brunette was found, dead in her apartment, hanging from her bedroom door by her belt, the police said it was suicide, a letter was found telling her friends that her "rich daddy" had been raping her and she couldn't take it anymore. Ron had felt immensely guilty for this, but was glad when her father was charged with the life sentence. The blonde, Luna Lovegood, had taken over the position as Bad Luck's manager, part time, using her connections with authors to take them even farther on the road to fame, she was dating the skittish Mr. Sakano. For Tatsuha, he planned to marry his cousin Dudley after he graduated from college, his father protested, but eventually subsided when dealing with the determined Dudley who wanted Tatsuha for himself. As for his brother, Harry, himself, he heard from the man about three times a month, usually from a different location every time, they had grown closer, and Harry said he'd forgiven him, but Tohma didn't think he could forgive himself...

"You shouldn't frown so much, Tohma-nii, you're too handsome to get wrinkles." A familiar voice, one he never thought he'd hear again with such warmth, made Tohma's heart clench in yearning.

'Please don't let this be a hallucination.' Looking up, Tohma saw Harry, dressed in military style clothing, standing beside K who looked calmer and more mature than he remembered, smiling at him. "Harry-otouto?" Tohma cursed how weak he sounded, like he was on the verge of crying, and as he felt his throat begininng to burn, maybe he was.

"Nya, I'm home, aniki, you should greet me with a hug!" Harry said mock indignantly, though his smile was warm. Tohma, however, took it seriously, and hugged him hard, grateful when Harry didn't flinch under his touch. "I missed you too, aniki, but I needed to do this to find myself, sorry it took so long."

"That's okay, its okay. Welcome home, Harry, welcome home..." Tohma whispered, then he noticed the ring. "You're married?" He would be sad if he missed the wedding.

"Nope, you can't have a wedding without the family, so I'm inviting all you crazy people of NG. It'll be fun! But you, aniki, have to give me away to Claude, my fiancee." Harry smiled lovingly at K who smiled goofily back.

"They make a good match." Mika mused, Tohma agreed, chuckling lightly at K's expression.

It'd taken years and for his brother to be shoved on him at a concert for him to finally understand: Love defines all matters of the heart, even if he objected, he didn't stand a chance...


End file.
